The Mario Show
This is the Fractured.. I mean Featured Article for the month of September 2013. Well Luigi spilled ketchup on this link. Don't worry, the ketchup police have taken care of that and replaced it with slime. The Mario Show is a show with many episodes in several seasons on the awesome Matt11111 Channel, and it airs on the Mario-Sonic Channel from February 1, 2014. It has scripts created by the many users of the wiki, such as Matt, Greatlegoman29, and Firefly233. can write as many scripts as you want. Just make sure to start with "This is an episode of The Mario Show." the doctor of evil.]]with a link to this page. Background info can be added if you like, then start a new section with the random SCRIPT! Remember to put a new link for every new character introduced. The Mario Show premeired on November 4, 2012, to launch the Matt11111 channel, along with Nerds!, which was later cancelled. The show is rated TV-G, but everyone watches it, even the episodes that are accidentally given a rating of TV-14, because the show is epic. Rawr. Note: Bold marks the most recent episode of The Mario Show. Also note that these air dates are for the Matt11111 Channel, unless noted. Ideas * Create a Mario Show wiki? * Discuss in the comments Development The Mario Show started production in February 2012, but traces of the show's conception date back as far as August 2009. The show was abandoned from that month, but did not get recognized until September 2011, when this show's first season was ordered. The production stalled, due to clamor over writing, but it was then decided that the people of the internet could all partake in this. Production on that season went well, until May 2012 (when it was originally expected to air), set back the first season to November, even though all but one episode (Episode 1x09: Luigi, shut the ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffront door.) was finished. Even due to a clamor about that, they ordered the second season in August and continued on, while the aforementioned episode was only finished a week before airing. The third season was then ordered in December, the fourth in February, fifth in March, sixth in August, seventh in October, eighth in December, and the ninth in February. The tenth season and onwards have yet to be ordered, but the writing is underway. The Internet method As mentioned, Internet users could partake in writing, so in order to do that, one comes to this page, adds their episode idea to the page, an air date, and then they click on the red link that they made, and they continue writing the script. Since all people can partake in this, there have been many improvements to the scripts, but there are over 400 of them. Theme song The Mario Show! Everyone loves us You'll meet the Toads, the Princess And so many more! Open up the door For randomness Derpderpderpderp! DO THE MARIO! Characters Lotsa Mario Universe Characters, including: *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Bowser *Peach *Goomba *Koopa Troopa Character descriptions Mario The always on the move, famous, mustachey guy who loves saving Princess Peach. He loves to cook spaghetti, meatballs, and lasagna, oh, and more. Mario also loves to do science experiments, according to the episode Mario's Experiments. Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother who loves the food he cooks. Yoshi That ally of Mario's, running around and sticking his tongue out all the time will always help Mario, or date Maria in Vegas, haha! Toad The sometimes gibberish-speaking, sometimes English-s peaking guy who is a mushroom, who is a little boy in reality. Toad can rum pretty darn fast, and loves to hang out with his friends of various colors. Bowser The no longer evil guy who is friends with Mario now. Yay. Wario The fat guy who loves to eat. Haven't seen it in the series so far, though. Loves to say "Wa!" Episodes Here are the episodes. There will be at least 150 seasons with at least 5000 episodes. Season 1 (November 2012-January 2013) #I'm not too hungry today (November 4, 2012) #Waluigi is Skinny, so He Eats (November 4, 2012) #Mario and his Wackadoodle Friends (November 10, 2012) #Bowser Gets a Message (November 15, 2012) #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew (November 20, 2012) #Everyone Becomes Friends! (November 23, 2012) #Donkey Kong Wants a Burger (December 3, 2012) #You're Fired! (December 6, 2012) #Luigi, shut the ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffront door. (Dec. 9, 2012) #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!1 (Dec. 10, 2012) #Mario's Recipes (December 15, 2012) #Luigi and Goomba (December 24, 2012) #Mario's Experiments (December 30, 2012) #Bla bla bla! (January 1, 2013) #Sandwichey! (January 9, 2013) Season 2 (January-March 2013) #Luiga is Coming! (January 11, 2013) #Bananas and More Bananas (January 13, 2013) #Luigi Gets Fat (January 19, 2013) #What is Bowser Doing Here? (January 28, 2013) #Wario goes to Disney Junior and kills everybody (January 31, 2013) #Awesome explosion Television, Mario! (February 1, 2013) #Luigi And a Floating Frog (February 2, 2013) #Mario Gets Skinny (February 5, 2013) #Calculations of Doom (February 6, 2013) #That Spanish Episode (February 10, 2013) #At the Dinner Table (February 18, 2013) #Cooking with Chef Mario... again (February 20, 2013) #Olympic Champs (February 23, 2013) #Shrunk Mario (February 29, 2013... wait a minute.... this isn't a leap year.) #Peach and her Wackadoodle Friends (March 3, 2013) #Let's Play Basketball (March 3, 2013) #Bowser's Commercial (March 11, 2013) (probably would have been March 9 without all those calls) #In a Cool Car with Mario (March 12, 2013) #Awesome Yoshi (March 18, 2013) Season 3 (March-May 2013) #Mario's Lasagna House (March 20, 2013) #Best Cooks Ever (March 20, 2013) #Game Show (March 24, 2013) #6 times 9 equals 42 (March 28, 2013) #Luigi and his GREAT grades (March 29, 2013) #Creating Randomness (April 1, 2013) #The Clone (April 8, 2013) #Shopping (April 20, 2013) #More at the Fun School (April 21, 2013) #The iPhone Luigi Commercial (April 25, 2013) #The iPod Luigi Commercial (April 25, 2013) #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew 2 (April 26, 2013) #Cooking with Wario: Garlic Smoothie (April 29, 2013, to kick off Cooking with Wario Week) #Cooking with Wario again: Garlic Sandwich (April 30, 2013) #Are we seriously doing this again, Wario? Garlic Soup (May 1, 2013) #I'm not gonna complain: Garlic Garlic (May 2, 2013) (on May 3, a marathon of the four Cooking with Wario episodes was aired) #The iPad Luigi Commercial (May 7, 2013) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Books (May 13, 2013, to kick off Mr. Bollox Week) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Bottled Water (May 14, 2013) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Pencil (May 15, 2013) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Egg (May 16, 2013) (marathon of these episodes aired May 17) #Faster than Sonic. Sonic: NOT POSSIBLE! (May 29, 2013) Season 4 (June-August 2013) #The Return of the Clones (June 1, 2013) #An Epic Battle with..... Pizza Toppings (June 8, 2013) #Wario and Waluigi Go to the Park (June 10, 2013) #Mario and Luigi Go to the Park (June 13, 2013) #Park Party (June 20, 2013) #Swimming at a Pool Party (June 21, 2013) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Falling off a Cliff (June 23, 2013) #NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (June 29, 2013) #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser (July 9, 2013) #Herp and Derp go to Claire's and Buy All The Doc McStuffins Merchandise to Burn (special guest appearance of Herp and Derp.) (July 10, 2013) #Oops, this episode seems to have been put off till season 6 for no reason. Yay. (July 11, 2013) #All New Power-ups (July 12, 2013) #Let's Play Baseball! (July 22, 2013) #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox (July 29, 2013) #Blah Party 2 (August 3, 2013) #More Sandwiches! (August 3, 2013) #Doc McStuffins is Fired and Herp and Derp return with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to turn the show from Doc McStuffins to Derp McDonuts (August 9, 2013) #Anti-Gravity (August 12, 2013) #I Eat Soda (August 13, 2013) #Staying Cool in the Heat (August 14, 2013) #One plus Luigi (August 15, 2013) #Mario and Luigi Buy a New Bike (August 16, 2013) #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New Wii (August 16, 2013) #Jake and the Never Land Pirates are Dead! Thank you Matt and the Always Land Guys! (August 21, 2013) #The Other Clones (August 22, 2013) Season 5 (September-November 2013) #Fun School Garbage (September 3, 2013) #Continued Footage of the Fun School (September 4, 2013) #Wackishly Awesome Randomness Episode (September 5, 2013) #It's Mickey Mouse! (September 6, 2013) #Luigi Falls Down a Cliff (September 20, 2013) #Pilot! No, literally. (September 21, 2013) #The Never Land Pirate Band Quits (September 22, 2013) #Cooking with Wario: Ginger and Baked Bean Cookies with Garlic Glaze (September 30, 2013) #Cooking with Wario: Garlic Pizza (September 31, 2013) nope, (October 1, 2013) #Cooking with Waluigi: Onion Is Better Than Garlic (October 2, 2013) #The Hmong Episode (October 3, 2013) #The Bulgarian Episode (October 4, 2013) #Wario Gets Skinny (October 14, 2013) #Luigi and Mario's House Party (October 21, 2013) #Killing the Octonauts with the Power of Spaghetti! (October 28, 2013) #Another Hmong Episode (November 1, 2013) #Funner than You (November 5, 2013) #Phineas and Ferb? (November 9, 2013) #Mario and Luigi Kill Sofia (100th Episode. Yay, if you count the episode that was going to be in Season 4 that was moved to Season 6) (November 11, 2013) #Cooking with Mario: Lasagna Cake with a Bunny Pan. Must be a bunny pan. (November 12, 2013) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Throwing Your TV Out the Window (November 13, 2013) #Late for Work (November 15, 2013) Season 6 (November 2013-January 2014) #Mario as Perry and Luigi as Doof (November 25, 2013) #Wake up Early (November 26, 2013) #Oh, Yeah! This episode was supposed to be in Season 4! (November 27, 2013) #The Mario Store (November 28, 2013) #More Shopping. Yay (November 29, 2013) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: TV (November 29, 2013) #More Hmong? What is this? (December 4, 2013) #Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.... This Hmong is getting on my very last nerve. (December 4, 2013) #How High Can Luigi Count? (December 13, 2013) #Some Stupid Fake Rules for the Fun School (December 14, 2013) #Herp and Derp's Video Game! (December 15, 2013) #Awesome Minnie Mouse lunchbox, Birdo! (December 18, 2013) #Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina's Picnic (December 18, 2013) #The Episode Where Everyone Kills Henry Hugglemonster was Moved to Season Eleventy Because Baby Peach and Baby Daisy Watch That Show (December 20, 2013) #Waluigi Gets Fat (December 23, 2013) #Wa Burgers (December 24, 2013) #Sofia Tries To Replace Peach (December 25, 2013) #Road Trip to Sofia, Bulgaria! (December 26, 2013) #Bulgaria Sucks (December 27, 2013) #To Australia (December 27, 2013) #Sandwiches, Bananas, and Pickled Lasagna (December 31, 2013) #Playing New New Super Mario Bros. French Toast (January 1, 2014) #The Runaway Helmet (January 3, 2014) #Austin Moon?!? (January 6, 2014) #Baby Peach and Baby Daisy Go to Disney Junior and actually Decide to Kill Henry Hugglemonster because They are already 8 years old (January 13, 2014) #Mario Goes to the Mall (January 17, 2014) Season 7 (January-March 2014) #Pool Party! Again! (January 24, 2014) #I'm Super Hungry (January 27, 2014) #Wario Shakes to the Groove (January 28, 2014) #Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (January 29, 2014) #LasaParty (January 30, 2014) #Mario Goes to Kings Plaza (January 31, 2014) #Doc McStupid! Back on the Derp McDonuts Studio (February 1, 2014) #Luigi gets Pizza (February 2, 2014) #Mario gets Ice Cream (February 2, 2014) #That's it... Hmong sucks. (February 5, 2014) #Hmoob What? That's just Hmong in Hmong (February 5, 2014) #Peach and Daisy and Lasagna (February 7, 2014) #Yoshi and Mario Go to the Park (February 8, 2014) #Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. Play Baseball (February 8, 2014) #You're Fired! Again! (February 8, 2014) #DON'T DROP THE SOAP (February 8, 2014) #The Canadian Trip (February 14, 2014) #Wa Fries (February 23, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Pizza (March 1, 2014) Season 8 (March-May 2014) #On a Boat with Mario (March 3, 2014) #Central Park Adventure (150th episode!) (March 4, 2014) #[[McLuigi|'McLuigi']]' (March 5, 2014)' #Too Many Clones (March 6, 2014) #Mario's Dad (March 7, 2014) #Banana Party (March 7, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: The Number Eleventy (March 10, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Penguins (March 10, 2014) #Blah Parties are Boring! Let's have a gibberish party. (March 21, 2014) #Mario Grounds Luigi But they were only acting it out. (March 22, 2014) #Pretending To Be Fat (March 26, 2014) #Matt, Wanda, and Locker are here! (March 31, 2014) #Hanging Out Upside Down (April 1, 2014) #Table Tennis Tournament! I love alliteration. (April 2, 2014) #Shower in the Living Room (April 3, 2014) #You're Fired Round Three. Hundred. Thousand. (April 4, 2014) #Upside Down Wario (April 11, 2014) #Yay! More Fun School Stuff (April 18, 2014) #Boing! (April 25, 2014) #Launching in a Cannon (May 2, 2014) Season 9 (May-July 2014) #Creating a Game Show (May 5, 2014) #We're Flying (May 6, 2014) #I Gotta Pee (May 7, 2014) #Staying Warm in the Cold (May 8, 2014) #Banana Party (May 9, 2014) #Locked In the Freezer Again (May 9, 2014) #Do-Nothing Day (May 14, 2014) #Inside Yoshi's Stomach (May 17, 2014) #The Rap Battle. Wait, no. That was translated. This episode is called The Interview (May 17, 2014) #Luigi is Skinny, so He Eats (May 19, 2014) #This Doesn't smell right (May 20, 2014) #Would You Rather Game (May 21, 2014) #Luigi the Architect (May 22, 2014) (Marathon of S9EP10-13 aired May 23rd) #Heinz Doofenshmirtz is No Longer Evil (May 26, 2014) #Lotsa Spaghetti! Sandwiches (May 31, 2014) #TV in the Bathroom (June 1, 2014) #Gibberish Party 2 (June 6, 2014) #Mario's Disappearance (June 11, 2014) #Peach Takes Down James and Amber (June 11, 2014) #You're rehired. (June 16, 2014) #Making up Words (June 17, 2014) #Do not push (June 18, 2014) #Fun School again! (June 19, 2014) (Marathon of S9EP20-13 aired June 20th) #OKAY! THAT'S IT! THIS HMONG IS A PIECE OF GARBAGE! (June 24, 2014) #Let's celebrate Hmong being gone from the Mario Show (June 24, 2014) #Park Party 2 (June 28, 2014) #A PINK CAR? (June 29, 2014) #Park Party 3 (June 30, 2014) #Cooking with Luigi: Pizza Cake (July 1, 2014) #The Negative Tip (July 2, 2014) #Meet Shazam123 (July 3, 2014) (Marathon of S9EP28-31 aired July 4th) #Cooking Class (200th episode) (July 7, 2014) #Wiping Out on Wipeout (July 11, 2014) Season 10 (July-September 2014) #Our own Version of Wipeout (July 14, 2014) #Park Party 4 (July 15, 2014) #World Record Day on the Mario Show (July 16, 2014) #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New Computer (July 17, 2014) #Mario and Luigi Buy a New Phone (July 18, 2014) #The Hot Dog Eating Contest (July 19, 2014) #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew 3 (July 19, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Meets the Other Goombas (July 20, 2014) #You're Steve? No, wait, you're Jeremy. Are you Steve? Steve? Why do all your friends look the same? (July 20, 2014) #Random Party (July 21, 2014) #World Record Day 2! This is now on a monthly basis. (July 22, 2014) #Random Party 2 (July 23, 2014) #The Case of the Empty Pot (July 24, 2014) #The New Chip Company (July 25, 2014) #The New Cookie Company (July 25, 2014) #The New Soda Company (July 25, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Tries to Find John the Goomba (July 26, 2014) #World Record Day 3 (July 27, 2014) #Mario's Birthday (July 28, 2014) #Sneaking into a G-Rated Movie (July 28, 2014) #Random Party 3 (July 28, 2014) #Mario Accidentally Kisses Luigi (July 29, 2014) #Yoshi's Burger (July 29, 2014) #Bowser's Macaroni (July 29, 2014) #The New New Chip Company (July 30, 2014) #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New TV (July 30, 2014) #The Return of Matt, Wanda, and Locker (July 30, 2014) #The Hot Dog Eating Contest 2 after everyone threw up (July 31, 2014) #Wario's Shop (July 31, 2014) #Baby Mario Gets a Haircut (July 31, 2014) #PICK UP YOUR PHONE! (August 8, 2014) #World Record Day 4 (August 11, 2014) #The Time Machine (August 12, 2014) #The Episode where we count all the fails characters have (August 13, 2014) #Super Mario Preschool (August 14, 2014) (Marathon of S10EP32-35 aired August 15th) #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser again (August 19, 2014) #Waluigi Gets Turned Into A Soda Machine (August 19, 2014) #The Mario League Baseball League of Baseball or MLBLoB for short (August 22, 2014) #Mario and Luigi Buy a New iPad (August 25, 2014) #Waria's Clothing Line (September 1, 2014) Season 11 (September-November 2014) #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox.. again... (September 6, 2014) #I'm Still in the Time Machine! (September 6, 2014) #Mario's Famous Lemonade (September 8, 2014) #The Pizza Party (September 8, 2014) #Mashed Up Holidays (September 13, 2014) #Everyone Gets Fat (September 13, 2014) #Pizza is a Vegetable, Mario! (September 22, 2014) #LOUD FART (September 23, 2014) #Matt Invited Us to Best Western! (September 24, 2014) #Best Western Part 2 (September 25, 2014) #9,000 Dollar Golden Potato Chip (September 26, 2014) #LOUD BURP (September 29, 2014) #Mario plays the clarinet then goes inside a gas station to get a soda (October 3, 2014) #Luigi Tries to Play the Trumpet (October 3, 2014) #SMELL MY CHIPS! (October 11, 2014) #DON'T SMELL MY CHIPS (October 11, 2014) #SELL MY CHIPS (October 11, 2014) #Mario Jumps Forever (October 13, 2014) #Everyone Dances for 10 Years (October 17, 2014) #The Banana Pie (October 20, 2014) #Gatorade Model (October 21, 2014) #Peach Meets The Clones (October 22, 2014) #Luigi Presses a Button and a Small Rubber Anvil Falls On Him (October 23, 2014) (Marathon of S11EP20-23 aired on October 24th) #The Burp Competition (October 25, 2014) #Prank Day (October 27, 2014) #Yoshi's House Party (October 28, 2014) #World Record Day 5 (October 29, 2014) #Moustache Day (October 30, 2014) #A FLY! DON'T EAT ME! (October 31, 2014) (Halloween Special) #The First Thanksgiving Special (November 26, 2014) (Note: This episode aired after Season 12 premiered, but was still Season 11) Season 12 (November 2014-January 2015) #If The Shirt Fits (November 3, 2014) #I LOVE YOU PEACH! (November 4, 2014) (Part 1 of 2nd Anniversary Special) #LOUD BURP 2 (November 4, 2014) (Part 2) #LOUD FART 2 (November 4, 2014) (Part 3) #Everyone Goes to McDonald's (November 4, 2014) (Part 4) #Mario Plays Club Penguin for 3 hours (November 5, 2014) #Coke Celebration (November 6, 2014) #Pepsi Party (November 7, 2014) #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser for the THIRD TIME (November 15, 2014) #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox for the THIRD TIME (November 15, 2014) #Wario Is Sent To Jail (November 17, 2014) #JAIL IS SO BORING! No' I'm Kidding. (November 18, 2014) #Wario Is Forced Home from Jail (November 19, 2014) #TAKE ME BACK TO JAIL! (November 20, 2014) (Marathon of the Jail episodes aired on November 21st) #Wario Pees on Koopa Troopa (November 24, 2014) #Mario Pees on Toad (November 24, 2014) #Mario and Peach's wedding (November 26, 2014) #Peach is Pregnant! (November 27, 2014) #Luigi plays Wipeout on the Wii for 200 Minutes (November 28, 2014) (Black Friday Special) #Weegee is No Longer Evil (December 1, 2014) #Wario and Waluigi the Wa-gicians (December 4, 2014) #Bacon Party (December 5, 2014) #Wario Goes Back to Jail (December 8, 2014) #Running Around in Jail (December 8, 2014) #Super Mario Preschool 2 (December 11, 2014) #Welcome Home, Wario (December 11, 2014) #Yoshi Tries to Live in His Car (December 12, 2014) #Everyone Sits in Chairs and Does NOTHING for the entire episode (December 12, 2014) #Wario Goes to Jail for the THIRD TIME (December 12, 2014) (300th episode) #Wario Stays in Jail for the rest of the Season (December 12, 2014) #Yoshi Is Still Living in His Car (December 13, 2014) #Locked in the Bathroom for 49 Hours (December 13, 2014) #Yoshi's Cheeseburger (December 13, 2014) #Waluiga, Yay! (December 13, 2014) #Fairly Odd Invasion (December 13, 2014) #Wario Gets Out of Jail For Good Behavior (December 13, 2014) #Seriously, I'm gonna keep going to jail. (December 14, 2014) #Bowser Jr.'s Birthday Cake (December 14, 2014) #I'm back in jail for the FOURTH TIME (December 14, 2014) #Fairly OddStuff (December 14, 2014) #I am going to kill myself if I keep coming home from jail. (December 18, 2014) #The Epic Video Game Battle (December 25, 2014) (Christmas Special) #STOP TAKING ME HOME FROM JAIL! (December 31, 2014) #Locked in the Bathroom for 19 Years (January 1, 2015) Season 13 (January-March 2015) #Fairly OddStuff 2 (January 3, 2015) #Mario's Money (January 3, 2015) #Moving Day, yay! (January 8, 2015) #Farting is now illegal in the Mushroom Kingdom (January 15, 2015) #Farting is now legal in the Mushroom Kingdom, yay (January 22, 2015) #Everyone Is Fat (January 29, 2014) #The Super Christmas Special... in June. Okay (June 25, 2015 Made in 2014, but aired February 5, 2015) #Mr. Bollox Makes Lots of Wishes (February 12, 2015) #The Game.. Mario Style! Wahoo! (February 19, 2015) #World Record Day Eleventy (February 26, 2015) #Cooking with Wario and Mario: Garlic Pizza Lasagna Cake (March 5, 2015) #The Fairies Go Home (March 12, 2015) #The Fairies Return (March 19, 2015) #Wario Is Back At His Store (March 21, 2015) #Wario's Store Adventure (March 21, 2015) #Do The Mario Shake! (March 23, 2015) #Bowser Jr, Stole Your Cookie (March 24, 2015) #Wario WAS HERE (March 25, 2015) #Matt and The Always Land Guys: Visiting Mr.Bollox (March 26, 2015) #Herp's Karate Class (March 27, 2015) Season 14 (March 2015-August 2016) #Your Favorite Episode (March 30, 2015) #YOU WRITE THE EPISODE! (March 31, 2015) #Easy Passwords (April 1, 2015) #Luigi Looks at Wackishly Awesome Randomness Wiki (April 2, 2015) #Luigi Wastes His Time Writing Scripts (April 3, 2015) #Luigi's Untitled Episode (April 10, 2015) #Mario Drinks Soda (April 20, 2015) #Wario Is Back! (April 21, 2015) #Wario Goes to Jail FOR THE FIFTH TIME! (April 22, 2015) #The Super Halloween Special, in July (July 31, 2015 Nope, April 23, 2015) #You Write the Episode Again! (April 24, 2015) #Weegee Eats Coke Mixed with Gatorade (April 27, 2015) #Mixing Drinks (April 27, 2015) # Grrrrrr..... I keep coming home from jail! (April 30, 2015) #Behind the Scenes of TMS (April 31, 2015 Nope, May 1, 2015) #The Random Day (May 5, 2015) #Fail Episode 2 (May 16, 2015) #Everyone Runs In A Marathon (May 16, 2015) #Yoshi Goes Back to Live In His Car (May 29, 2015) #THE THREE HUNDRED FIFTY FIFTH EPISODE SPECTACULAR! (June 12, 2015) #Hide and Seek Day (June 15, 2015) #Be Right Back (June 25, 2015) #Yoshi's Ham (June 26, 2015) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Ham Sandwiches (June 29, 2015) #Mr. Bollox Commercial: JPad (June 30, 2015) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Meet and Team Up (July 1, 2015) #Mr. Marlio Commercial: Computers (July 2, 2015) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Commercial: Fruit (July 3, 2015) #Mario's Thanksgiving Turkey (November 12, 2015) #Coin Giveaway Day on Mario Radio (November 12, 2015) #Mr. Bollox 's Mother (November 15, 2015) #The Ghoughpteighbteau Tchoghs (November 19, 2015) #Locked in the Bathroom for 8798419238741 Seconds (November 19, 2015) #Wario and Waluigi Explode (November 20, 2015) #Wario and Waluigi Are OK (November 20, 2015) #OH NO! I PEED! (November 21, 2015) #The Potato Chips that Explode (November 22, 2015) #Goomba on Fire (November 23, 2015) #The New New New Chip Company (January 25, 2016) #Mario Writes the Worst Song Ever (March 28, 2016) # Mario Goes to the Olympics (August 6, 2016) #Mario Chops Down a Tree (August 8, 2016) #ENERGY BALL!!!!!! (August 12, 2016) #No. No. No. No. (August 13, 2016) #Birdo Flies! (August 15, 2016) #In an Airplane to Japan! (August 16, 2016) Season 15 (August-October 2016) #The Episode of Awesomeness (August 17, 2016) #I PEED AGAIN! (August 18, 2016) #Birdo Comes Back Down (August 19, 2016) #Time Machine Episode 2 (August 22, 2016) #Mario Gets Skinny then Fat then skinny (August 26, 2016) #Mario Drinks 290 Liters of Coke (August 26, 2016) #The New New New Chip Company (August 28, 2016) #Wario Gets Back To His Store (August 31, 2016) #The Episode with Only Credits (September 5, 2016) #Mario Makes a List of Things It Would Be Crazy to be Allergic To (September 6, 2016) #Orange Fantorade (September 7, 2016) #Everyone Talks Backwards , sdrawkcaB sklaT enoyrevE (September 8, 2016) (Marathon of S15EP9-12 aired September 9th) #Gooma Tries to Surf (September 10, 2016) #Bowser's Beach Resort (September 10, 2016) #The Randomness Party (September 16, 2016) #FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! IT'S SUMMER! (September 17, 2016) #Cosmo's Rump Roast (September 24, 2016) #Derp's Apple Pie (September 24, 2016) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Commercial: Bread (October 1, 2016) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Commercial: Writing a Script for The Mario Show (400TH EPISODE!) (October 1, 2016) #Wario's Lobster Bisque (October 6, 2016) #Dance Competition! (October 13, 2016) Season 16 (October 2016-April 2017) #The Mari-thon (October 20, 2016) #Mr. Bollox's House (October 27, 2016) #Yoshi's House (November 3, 2016) #Coin Collection Day (November 10, 2016) #Koopa's Pet (November 17, 2016) #Mario Makes a New Game (November 24, 2016) (Black Friday Special) #Playing with Gold Thingies (November 28, 2016) #Mr. Marlio Commercial: Piano (November 29, 2016) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Hang Out (November 30, 2016) #Herp's Ham (December 1, 2016) #Bowser Sneaks into a G-rated movie... again (December 2, 2016) #Wario Gets Out of Jail Forever (December 5, 2016) #Fairly OddStuff 3 (December 12, 2016) #ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WARIO IS BACK IN JAIL (December 16, 2016) #Wario and Mario's Fight (December 20, 2016) #Luigi's Other Untitled Episode (December 23, 2016) #I'm feeling moderately hungry today (December 24, 2016) #Dry Bones' New Pet (December 25, 2016) (Christmas Special) #Mario Wrestlemania (December 26, 2016) (Boxing Day Special) #Super Mario Preschool 3 (January 3, 2017) #Mr. Bollox Explodes (January 9, 2017) #A Balloon Popped, It Must Be A Plan To Kill Me (January 10, 2017) #I PEED AGAIN! (January 11, 2017) #Super Mario Preschool 4 (January 12, 2017) #AAAHHHH! NO! I HATE DORA,! (January 13, 2017) (Friday The 13th Special) #Mario Gets Autocorrected (January 17, 2017) #The Wii (January 20, 2017) #Bowser Jr. Sneaks Into An R-Rated Movie (January 20, 2017) #Where's Autocorrect when you need it? (January 23, 2017) #The Fairies Meet Mr. Marlio (January 30, 2017) #Hotel Mario (February 4, 2017) #Mario's Cooking Class Episode 2 (February 6, 2017) #The Mustache Prank (February 7, 2017) #The MARCAR Race (February 8, 2017) #Super Mario Preschool: The Fivequel (February 9, 2017) #Mario Watches Disney Junior (February 10, 2017) #The Long Long Line (February 13, 2017) #Long words scare me. (February 14, 2017) #Bowser Jumps Off a Building (February 15, 2017) #I Like Pie (And So Do You) (February 16, 2017) #Mario Tries to Teach Hmong (February 17, 2017) #Yes. No. (February 23, 2017) #Wario Turns Himself into a Soda Machine (March 2, 2017) #Mr. Crocker's Milkshake (March 9, 2017) #Mr. Bollox's Milkshake (March 16, 2017) #Okay, everyone gets a milkshake (March 23, 2017) #Donkey Kong's House Tour (March 30, 2017) #BOMBS IN OUR NOSES (April 6, 2017) #Mario's House Turns Into A Restaurant (April 13, 2017) #Achoo! (April 20, 2017) Season 17 (April-August 2017) #Everyone GET OUT! (April 22, 2017) #More Clones (April 23, 2017) #Mario Makes Lots of Wishes (April 27, 2017) #Mario Makes an Entire Thanksgiving Dinner for a Party (May 4, 2017) #Luigi's Wishing Frenzy (May 11, 2017) #Poetry Contest (May 18, 2017) #Mario Blabs (May 25, 2017) #A Day in the Life of the Mario Bros (June 1, 2017) #A Day in the Life of the Wario Bros (June 8, 2017) #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser for the FOURTH TIME! (June 12, 2017) # Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox for the FOURTH TIME! (June 13, 2017) #The Restaurant is CLOSED (June 14, 2017) #Another Day in the Life of the Mario Bros (June 15, 2017) #It's Wabbit Season (June 16, 2017) #Short People Day (June 18, 2017) #Everyone Gets Shrunk (June 23, 2017) #The Bomb That Bowser Set (June 23, 2017) #MR. BOLLOX PEES ON BOWSER FOR THE FIFTH TIME! WHEN WILL THIS END?!?! (June 26, 2017) #BOWSER PEES ON MR. BOLLOX FOR THE FIFTH TIME! WHEN WILL THIS END?!?! (June 27, 2017) #Cooking with Donkey: Sandwiches (June 28, 2017) #These Pickles are not Poisonous (June 29, 2017) #The Bad Episode (June 30, 2017) #Mario Hates Pepsi (July 7, 2017) #Daisy's Daisies (July 10, 2017) #Wario Sneezes (July 10, 2017) #I PEED FOR THE THIRD TIME! (July 15, 2017) #Guess what.. Bowser and Mr. Bollox pee on each other again (July 15, 2017) #Bowser Plays Video Games Until His Eyes Blow Up (July 17, 2017) #The Box (July 18, 2017) #The New New New Chip Company (July 19, 2017) #FIRE!!!! (July 20, 2017) #Okay, Maybe I Shouldn't Have Yelled FIRE at the airport (July 21, 2017) #Wario's Sandwich (July 26, 2017) #Waluigi's Smoothie (July 26, 2017) #Mario is Naked (August 2, 2017) #Peach's Slipper (August 2, 2017) #Mr. Bollox's Salad (August 9, 2017) #GUESS WHAT?! (August 9, 2017) #Body Switch (August 16, 2017) #Toad's Spam (August 16, 2017) Season 18 (August-September 2017) #Mario's Glasses (August 19, 2017) #That's My Candy (August 19, 2017) #Buuuuuuurp (August 19, 2017) #The Door (August 19, 2017) #Bowser Gets His Brain Hacked (August 20, 2017) #Basketball Rematch! (August 20, 2017) #Wait a minute... this is the 500th episode! WOOHOO! (August 20, 2017) #Fairly OddStuff 4 (August 20, 2017) #Let's Take the Pizza and Run! (August 24, 2017) #Not a Chance (August 24, 2017) #Wario and Waluigi eat Ghoughpteighbteau Tchoghs (August 25, 2017) #The Trick Coin (August 28, 2017) #The Link (August 29, 2017) #Another box? OMG Let's Get Another Instrument (August 30, 2017) #Five Fruit Flies (August 31, 2017) #That Dog can Talk!!! (September 1, 2017) #Maria Shaves (September 5, 2017) #The Number 8 (September 5, 2017) #The Bomb (September 8, 2017) #MORE BOMBS IN MY NOSE! (September 8, 2017) #I'll Get You (September 9, 2017) #Toad and a Toad (September 9, 2017) #The Code (September 10, 2017) Season 19 (September-October 2017) #Mario's Lasagna Record (September 25, 2017) #Mystery Dice (September 26, 2017) #Top Ten Characters (September 27, 2017) #Hi (September 28, 2017) (trivia: This is the shortest episode name!) #Architect Mario (September 29, 2017) #Yoshi Gets Fired (October 2, 2017) #BOOM (October 3, 2017) #Let's Play Football! (October 4, 2017) #Let's Make a Parody of The Fox (October 5, 2017) #Frustrating Vending Machine (October 6, 2017) #Pop-up Ads are Annoying (October 9, 2017) #Gasp! (October 10, 2017) #The Brand New Elevator (October 11, 2017) #English Crazy (October 12, 2017) #What Does the Toad Say?! (October 13, 2017) #Bowser's Thanksgiving (October 16, 2017) #That Ugly Jar of Pickles (October 17, 2017) #Mario's Dislike Button (October 18, 2017) #Skip the Ad (October 19, 2017) #Eat My Shorts (October 20, 2017) #Eat My Shirt (October 23, 2017) #Eat My Shoes (October 24, 2017) #Eat My Jeans (October 25, 2017) #Eat My Surfboard (October 26, 2017) #Bowser's New Cube Company (October 27, 2017) #Mario Plays Football (October 29, 2017) Season 20 (November 2017-February 2018) #Another Bomb, this time in my pants (November 3, 2017) #Poo on me! (November 4, 2017) #Ew, That was a mistake (November 4, 2017) #Good Mario Morning (November 8, 2017) #Mario's Prank (November 8, 2017) #The Asian Food Test (November 14, 2017) #Gender Swap (November 15, 2017) #Nope. (November 15, 2017) #The New Every Food Company (November 16, 2017) #Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Return to the Show (November 17, 2017) #EAT THIS (November 22, 2017) #Where's My Guitar? (November 22, 2017) #Not Today (November 27, 2017) #GLURPY! (November 27, 2017) #Gender Swap Again! Noooooo (December 1, 2017) #Mrs. Waluigi's Place (December 1, 2017) #Find the Machine (December 6, 2017) #Steal the Ham (December 6, 2017) #AH NO YA DON'T! (December 15, 2017) #The White Link (December 15, 2017) #My Glasses! (December 18, 2017) #Cut! (December 19, 2017) #Yep. (December 20, 2017) #Just Add Water (December 25, 2017) #Episode 567 (December 26, 2017) #YOU STUPID FUDDYDUDDYSTUDDYBUDDYCUDDYPUDDYMUDDYTUDDY (December 27, 2017) #Whoops! (December 28, 2017) #Yoshi's Pencil (December 29, 2017) #Gluglugluglugluglugluuuuuuuuuug (January 12, 2018) #I've Got Your Pizza (January 26, 2018) #Mr. Marlio's Milkshake (February 2, 2018) Season 21 (February-April 2018) #The Angry Bird (February 5, 2018) #Toad Pours WATER ON HIMSELF (February 6, 2018) #Waluigi's the President, part 1 (February 9, 2018) #Waluigi's the President, part 2 (February 9, 2018) #Now Wario's the President (February 10, 2018) #Mario Takes Over the Oval Office (February 12, 2018) #YOSHI'S THE PRESIDENT? (February 13, 2018) #Toad's Running the Presidency Now (February 14, 2018) #Toadette's The President (February 15, 2018) (Marathon of all President episodes aired February 16th) #Gender Swap 3 (February 22, 2018) #Goombas Are Amazing (March 1, 2018) #The Coke Plot (March 2, 2018) #Pizza Bomb (March 5, 2018) #Locked in the Bathroom for 10 Years (March 10, 2018) #I'm Locking You Back In (March 17, 2018) #Dude, Where's my Guitar? Ohhhhhh... (March 22, 2018) #Random Pancake (March 29, 2018) #SPEED (April 5, 2018) #Just Click the Back Button wherever that is (April 12, 2018) Season 22 (April-June 2018) #UR NOT TELEKINETIC! (April 19, 2018) #UR NOT PYROKINETIC! (April 20, 2018) #Oh Yeah? (April 20, 2018) #The Mustache Door (April 20, 2018) #AAAAAAaahhhhhhhhh! (April 20, 2018) #Easy as Not Pie (April 21, 2018) #LuigiTube (April 21, 2018) #THE SIX HUNDRETH EPISODE SPECTACULAR (April 21, 2018) #The Paisano (April 21, 2018) #Luigi's Asian Food Test (April 22, 2018) #WAH-WAH!! (April 22, 2018) #My 1-Second Film (April 26, 2018) #The Bad Chips (April 27, 2018) #Toad and Yoshi's Car (May 3, 2018) #NOPE! NOT TODAY. (May 4, 2018) #Wario-Man! Part 1 (May 11, 2018) #Wario-Man! Part 2 (May 11, 2018) #Mario-Man! (May 15, 2018) #The Card Trick (May 17, 2018) #TARIO-MAN (May 18, 2018) #RED LINKS (May 20, 2018) #Ooh, Jellybeans (May 21, 2018) #Dip It In Paint (May 25, 2018) #Put it There (June 4, 2018) #Wait, I Was Wrong (June 5, 2018) #The Grammar Police (June 6, 2018) #Mario's Violin (June 7, 2018) #POP-UP ADS! AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (June 8, 2018) #The Mess (June 11, 2018) #UR NOT ON FACEBOOK (June 15, 2018) #GAME OVER (June 15, 2018) Season 23 (June-October 2018) #That's Not News (June 18, 2018) #Really Long Video (June 19, 2018) #Bye. (June 20, 2018) #Toad Cooks (June 20, 2018) #Wario Turns the House into a Hotel (August 10, 2018) #MUNNY!!! (August 13, 2018) #I Tricked You (August 14, 2018) #The Card Trick 2 (August 15, 2018) #Yoshi the UnMagician (August 16, 2018) #I'm Not Growing.... (August 17, 2018) #EEEeeeeeeergh! (August 22, 2018) #The Epicly Random Fight (August 22, 2018) #Hello. Oops, gotta go. Bye (September 1, 2018) #Pario's Golf Course (September 8, 2018) #Bowser's Macaroni (September 15, 2018) #Milkshake Pool (September 22, 2018) #Fry Pool (September 29, 2018) #The Rubik's Cube Sweepstakes! (October 3, 2018) #The O Party (October 3, 2018) Season 24 (June-August 2018) #Gender Swap 4 anyone? (June 22, 2018) #Waria's Hair (June 23, 2018) #The Dress Factory (June 24, 2018) #Maria Goes to the Men's Room (July 2, 2018) #Bowserette's Clothing Line (July 3, 2018) #Smelly Perfume (July 4, 2018) #WHOA! (July 5, 2018) #Bald Louise (July 6, 2018) #Apple Goes to the Girl's Bathroom (July 9, 2018) #And Bob Follows (July 10, 2018) #This Episode is Totally Not a Ripoff of the Fairly OddParents (July 13, 2018) #Back to Regular Gender (July 17, 2018) #Woot Woot! (July 20, 2018) #WE'RE GONNA CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!!! (July 21, 2018) #Faaaaail! (July 21, 2018) #Maybe Tomorrow (July 23, 2018) #Oh Well, Maybe Next Time (July 24, 2018) #BOMB!!!! (July 25, 2018) #Ready.... Aim..... FIRE! (July 26, 2018) #Throw. (July 27, 2018) #Mario Eats Coke (August 4, 2018) #Luigi Drinks Spaghetti (August 4, 2018) #Welcome to Luigi Town (August 8, 2018) Season 25 (October 2018-February 2019) #I LOVE YOU SUR! (October 5, 2018) #I HATE YOU SUR! (October 5, 2018) #Pawnch! (October 9, 2018) #I GOTTA PEE AGAIN. (October 11, 2018) #Take 291 (October 12, 2018) #Waluigi's a Noob! (October 14, 2018) #Yaaaaaaawn (October 15, 2018) #1302 Takes Later (October 19, 2018) #Finally! (October 20, 2018) #Locked in the Bathroom for 39 Years (November 8, 2018) #Locked in the Bathroom for 12 Minutes (November 12, 2018) #Yoshi's Wait... What? (November 13, 2018) #The Poo Sandwich (November 22, 2018) #Shuffle That (December 24, 2018) #Organize My Things (December 26, 2018) #Luigi Teams Up with Mr. Marlio (January 1, 2019) #Yeah, Enjoy! (January 4, 2019) #I Wanna Blow Up Because I'll Always Be Back in The Next Episode. (January 16, 2019) #We're Back to Normal, Yay (January 23, 2019) #Cards Are Yummy (January 25, 2019) #TummyTummyTummy (January 26, 2019) #Seahawks or Broncos (February 2, 2019) (Aired 5 years after Super Bowl XLVIII) #I win! (February 12, 2019) #Waffles Waddle (February 13, 2019) #LOL, Who Stole My House? (February 14, 2019) #I Gots to Know! (February 15, 2019) Season 26 (February-April 2019) #We found a thing (February 23, 2019) #MUH NACHOS! (February 23, 2019) #GIMME THAT!!!!!11 (March 1, 2019) #The Random Number Generator (March 6, 2019) # Potato Chronicles (March 15, 2019) # Matt, Mario, and The Runaway Helmet (March 17, 2019) # LOL, Someone Stole My House, AGAIN!!! (March 17, 2019) #NO MORE POOP (March 25, 2019) #SOME POOP!!!!! (March 25.5, 2019) (700th episode) # MORE POOP (March 26, 2019) # Actually, Farts It Is (March 27, 2019) # MORE FARTS (March 28, 2019) # NO MORE FARTS (March 29, 2019) # Go To Kindergarten (April 4, 2019) # Meet Dr. Dre (April 4, 2019) # Dr. Dre Finishes Detox (April 8, 2019) # Valve Finishes Half-Life 3 (April 9, 2019) # Matt11111 Writes Another Episode of The Mario Show (April 10, 2019) # Mario Reads on Wikipedia (April 11, 2019) # Let's play Monecraft! (April 12, 2019) # Wow... (April 15, 2019) #Mario and the Chocolate Factory (April 17, 2019) #Smosh, Yay! (April 19, 2019) Season 27 (April-June 2019) #MARIO THE SPY (April 29, 2019) #Luigi's Candy (May 1, 2019) #MY HOUSE HAS BEEN STOLEN FOR THE THIRD TIME (May 3, 2019) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser, Pee Round 7 (May 5, 2019) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser, Pee Round 8 (May 5, 2019) #Mario's Cardboard Cutout (May 8, 2019) #Mario's Glue (May 8, 2019) #Come Closer (May 11, 2019) #And How Do You Spell That? (May 13, 2019) #Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! (May 14, 2019) #OOooooooooooooooooooooo..... (May 15, 2019) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser, Pee Round 9 (May 16, 2019) #Mr. Bollox vs. Bowser, Pee Round 10 (May 16, 2019) #Mr. Bollox and Bowser Finally Realize This is Getting Old (May 18, 2019) #Pork. (May 22, 2019) #Bowser Eats Coke (May 22, 2019) #Wow, Nom (May 25, 2019) #I Dare You to Eat This (May 26, 2019) #MR. BOLLOX AND BOWSER PEE ON EACH OTHER FOR THE ELEVENTH TIME?!?!?!?!? NOOOOO (May 29, 2019) #If The Internet Was Real: Mario Edition (May 29, 2019) #Popcornario to the Rescue! (May 31, 2019) #Dirty Little Secrets (June 1, 2019) Season 28 (June 2019-March 2020) Note: This season is incomplete. Please add more if you feel like it! #Pee Fight! (June 5, 2019) #LOUD FART 3 (June 10, 2019) #LOUD BURP 3 (June 10, 2019) #Smallest Hurricane Ever (June 11, 2019) #You Don't Count (June 12, 2019) #Maybe 2006 (June 13, 2019) (Marathon of episodes 2-6 aired June 14th) #LOLOL (June 18, 2019) #My Vote's Worth a Phone (June 28, 2019) #TWICE! (August 2, 2019) #OM! NOM! NOM! (August 9, 2019) #Francium Blows Me Up (September 13, 2019) #Lithium In My Water... Wait... LITHIUM? (September 13, 2019) #Mario's Unboxing (September 18, 2019) #Great! Nothing weird here. (October 25, 2019) #Or Maybe There Is (October 25, 2019) #I Forgot NOTHING (January 1, 2020) #Bowser's Adventure in COOKING (January 8, 2020) #Chef G Takes a Dump (January 15, 2020) #Bowser Gets a New Shell (January 22, 2020) #BowserCube's New Store #Mario Is In NNSMBFT?? #Popcorn Power! #Golf Power Is Better #A New Pee Running Gag: Popcornario vs. Pario #Let's Play Hockey! #Who's Knuckles? #Redness #Dirt Language Trivia *One episode, I Wanna Blow Up Because I'll Always Be Back in The Next Episode., proves that on TV, a character that explodes will always come back in the next episode. One 13-year-old noob tried to do that, but he was too stupid to realize it'll only work in real life. His parents are disappointed at that. *There is an episode called Eat My Shorts that actually takes the name from a show on the UnMario Wiki called The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!. It was a red link, and Matt created the episode. It was later expanded by sonnyb123 and it is a part of the Eat My series. **Differences include that Toad gets the shorts in the mail instead of Wario, and he gets chicken shorts. Wario got pork. *This show features way too many explosions and stuff. *An episode called Seahawks or Broncos aired 5 years after Super Bowl XLVIII, but Matt wrote it two days before. *When there are four episodes that are related to each other, they premeire at 8 from Monday thru Thursday, then a marathon of the episodes airs on Friday of that week from 4 to 6 p.m. *The show doesn't have much of a structured plot, you know, due to the internet method, but that's all right. People do this to have fun! *On a normal basis, there are a lot of pairs or groups of characters that appear more frequently than others. For example, many episodes with Waluigi also include Wario. * Even though some episodes are released in the far future and still appear today, they're avaliable on the internet before TV. Awards *Mario Choice Awards: Most Random Show Spinoffs Mario Show Crashed makes the Mario Show even funnier. Please note that the episodes of Mario Show Crashed are based off of episodes, but they will be totally out of order. Wario's Brand New Show focuses on Wario, and it airs on the Matt11111 Channel. But some episodes still are being produced about them on both shows, which confuses all viewers. Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Show is a show that focuses on the two commercial mushrooms you saw in the show. DVDs Each Mario Show season has its own DVD! How awesome is that? Once these scripts are written, the DVD's will be complete. These are the dates for each release! * The Mario Show Complete First Season - February 9, 2014 (15 episodes) (special features: BuzzFeedPop video to see how much you know about Mario) * The Mario Show Complete SECOND Season - June 9, 2014 (19 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Third Season - December 1, 2014 (22 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Fourth Season - April 18, 2015 (25 episodes, noticing a trend?) * The Mario Show Complete Fifth Season - August 2, 2015 (22 episodes, whatever trend you noticed is gone. It is released on Firefly233's birthday) * The Mario Show Complete Sixth Season - November 3, 2015 (26 episodes, released on Matt11111's birthday) * The Mario Show Complete Seventh Season - March 26, 2016 (19 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Eighth Season - June 9, 2016 (20 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Ninth Season - October 19, 2016 (33 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Tenth Season - January 4, 2017 (40 episodes, wow!) * The Mario Show Complete Eleventh Season - April 29, 2017 (30 episodes, cool!) * The Mario Show Complete Twelfth Season - September 1, 2017 (44 episodes, wowowowow!) * The Mario Show Complete Thirteenth Season - TBA (20 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Fourteenth Season - TBA (46 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Fifteenth Season - TBA (22 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Sixteenth Season - TBA (50 episodes) * The Mario Show Season 17: Volume 1 - TBA (episodes 1-25) * The Mario Show Season 17: Volume 2 (episodes 26-40) (bundle of both Season 17 volumes for only 6 dollars) * The Mario Show Complete 18th Season - TBA (23 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 19th Season - TBA (26 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 20th Season - TBA (31 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 21st Season - TBA (19 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 22nd Season - TBA (31 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 23rd Season - TBA (19 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 24th Season - TBA (23 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 25th Season - TBA (26 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 26th Season - TBA (23 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 27th Season - TBA (22 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 28th Season - TBA (?? episodes) * The Best of Wario and Waluigi (DVD) - December 2, 2014 (features content from The Mario Show, Wario's Brand New Show, and Waluigi's World, episodes to be announced) * The Best of Mr. Bollox and Friends (DVD) - February 17, 2015 * Super Mario Preschool (DVD) - May 20, 2014 (all 5 Super Mario Preschool episodes) * Super Random DVD - TBA Overall rating Season 1 glued everyone to the TV when it was on. Season 2 got props for diversity. Season 3 added more variety and everyone watched it. As the series progressed, everybody in the world watched at least one second. Overall, the series got an 11 out of 10. Awesomeness Ketchup! Dink.jpg Ivasion.png Boogie.jpg Twwaz.jpg Ff6.jpg Ff5.jpg Ff4.jpg Ff3.jpg Ff2.jpg Ff1'.jpg Ff.jpg Dc9.jpg Dc8.jpg Dc7.jpg Dc6.jpg Dc5.jpg Dc4.jpg Dc3.jpg Dc2.jpg Dc1.jpg Dc.jpg Smosh.jpg P6.jpg P5.jpg P4.jpg P3.jpg P2.jpg P1.jpg P.jpg Tt3.jpg Tt2.jpg Tt1.jpg Tt.jpg Tilap.jpg Hmonf.jpg Tu.jpg Chi3.jpg Chi2.jpg Chi1.jpg Chi.jpg Rand5.jpg Rand4.jpg Rand3.jpg Rand2.jpg Rand1.jpg Rand.jpg Weird.jpg Nake.jpg Lastpage.jpg LPOTI.jpg Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Works Category:Randomness Category:Featured Articles Category:You are awesome for visiting the wiki. Category:Awesomeness